Creepypasta Universe
Creepypasta Universe is a series of spin offs made by SonicCraft.exe of the prior critically acclaimed Creepypasta Land series which events transpire in a semi-consistent but alternate universe, mostly revolving around the protagonist Ernesto/Cinthia. Though the series is non-canon, several characters such as the Protagonist, Ben, Sally, Samira and numerous Creepypasta characters make cameos, with the series timeline itself being Creepypasta Universe 2: The Origin, Creepypasta Universe and Creepypasta Universe 3: Revenge of the Demons. Creepypasta Land 2: The Origins In a town near the Mediterranean Sea in Mexico known as Ensenanda, the Hero accompanies their brother/sister Daniel and their friend Max to school, nearly arriving late. Shortly after first period, the group eat with Max's sister Susan during lunch while talking about Creepypasta horror stories such as Luna Game, something Max seems to share an interest in. After lunch, the Hero, Daniel and Max head to Computer class and begin Microsoft Word, causing the Heroes computer to malfunction and, to the surprise of the rest of the class, a strange demon attacks the Hero. Fending her off, she threatens that the families of the Heroes friends will die that night before subtly disappearing. The rest of the class shake it off as an unnatural paranormal phenomenon, however Max reveals that it may have been his wish that Creepypastas where real. School ends leaving the Hero and Susan skeptical as to the events that transpire, leading the Hero to believe the attacker was Pinkamena Diane Pie due to her likeness and fascination with cupcakes. Finally arriving back into town, the group find that their families have all gone missing before hearing a loud plea for help. Leaving Susan to contact the police, the group unite and go out to search for their parents. Ending up in the upper section of the Park, Max and Susan's mom tells the party that the rest of the parents in town where killed and that she is next to be sacrificed. The hooded man behind the murders reveals that it was Max's subconscious wish for Creepypastas to exist that caused Pinkamena to attack and ultimately lead to the mans ritual to bring life to Creepypastas. With his ritual nearly complete, he sacrifices Max and Susan's mother and unleashes Sonic.EXE and Luna to battle the party. With the help of their neighborhood friend Betty, the group defeat the two and force them to regroup elsewhere. With the situation resolved, the party mourn for the death of their parents before returning home. That same night, the Hero has a dream with Betty in a graveyard full of Sonic.EXE's victims, confronting the Creepypasta himself before revealing that the true mastermind behind the ritual is non other than the father of the great Demon Prince, Zalgo. The Hero and Betty battle Sonic.EXE before waking the next day. The next morning, the Hero tells Daniel about their dream in the cemetery with Betty and Sonic.EXE before going to visit the new neighbors Ben and Sally. The two ponder the lack of adults in the town, to which the four sadly reveal the events that occurred the night before. Heading inside, the Hero attempts to play Majoras Mask, which he shortly dies to a Blue Bubble and is teased about being bad at the game. After quitting, the Hero receives an E-mail from Betty inviting him and his friends to go down to the beach, which the group happily oblige, meeting Betty at the dock. After introducing Ben and Sally to Betty, the group head to an island off shore to relax, the rest of the group playing Volley-Ball while the Hero, Daniel and Betty explore and find a hideout made by the Creepypastas. The three meet Luna, who taunts them to save a girl that was lost in the cave known as Gods Mouth, causing them to give chase while solving puzzles before the group then battle Luna and then both King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis before rescuing the girl named Samira, returning back to the group and telling them about the situation. That night, the Hero fights against the Creepypasta Smile Dog, who foreshadows the existence of the more powerful Jacks. The next morning, the Hero explains their dream about Smile Dog that night before heading out with Daniel to the circus, meeting the rest of the group before going into the tent. Settling down with the large audience, the clown on stage reveals his new magic trick, revealing himself to be Laughing Jack and his friend Eyeless Jack who quickly entrap the party and chase them alongside Pinkemina, ending with Zalgo himself who allows his son the Demon Prince to battle the party. After defeating the Prince, the group of Creepypasta demons retreat, informing the group that Ben and Sally where captured by the hooded man that murdered Max and Susan's mom. The group reluctantly head home after the news, with the Hero having a third nightmare in which they are enjoying a party at Freddy Fazbears Pizza before being attacked by Golden Freddy. With the help of the Freedy, Foxy and Bonnie animatronics, they are able defeat the mysterious monster, who warns of another disaster that will occur 6 months in the future. The next day, the Hero and Daniel hurry to Mina Canyon and unite with Betty as they enter a strange, warped cave that leads them to Ben and Sally as well as Luna and the second King of the Demons, Universal Destructor Giygas. Giygas reverts Ben and Sally into their Creepypasta forms with ease and faces the party alone. Beating Giygas, the Hero is assured that their next objective is to find and defeat Zalgo. That night, the Hero dreams they and Betty have climbed a mountain to fight and capture Arceus, but are caught off guard by the appearance of the Creepypastas Hoodie and Masky, who summon Sonic.EXE Virus to fight the Hero and Betty. After his defeat, his taunts that the group will never defeat Zalgo before disappearing. The next morning, the Hero, Max, Daniel and Betty depart back to the Mina Canyon and face the hooded man, Corrupted Ben and Sally, in the end sacrificing them to get back into the cave. Heading into the cave, the group fight against Zalgos personal guard, Flutterbat, Destroyshy, Missing No., Herobrine, Nightmare Moon and Zalgo Demon before fighting Zalgo himself. After Zalgo's death, the Demon Prince swears his vengeance and leaves, allowing the party to celebrate their victory. Weeks later, the group depart for Spain to start a new life. That journey would start the events of Creepypasta Universe. Creepypasta Universe Shortly after setting sail, a course correction is made to London due to the threat of another wave of Creepypasta attacks. However, later that night the ship is attacked, separating the Hero from his group and stranding them on an island where he is found a day later by Pinkie Pie, who helps bring him to the nearby town of Littleroot to rest. After Pinkie Pie departs to bring him to Equestria the next day, the Hero explores their new house and encounter Jeff the Killer in their basement, going to bed after the fight. The Hero is thrust into a nightmare where they encounter various My Little Pony characters, battling Pinkamena at the end of the path. Waking the next day, the Hero meets with Pinkie Pie on Route 1 and tells her about the odd dream he's had about Pinkamena, seeming to shock her. The two travel to Ponyville and meet with Princess Luna, who questions the validity of the human brought to her court, but the Hero impatiently skips the details, wanting not to spend too much time dawdling. Luna obliges, and Princess Celestia suggests that it may of pressing matters that the Hero and Pinkie Pie investigate Mowgli's palace that, despite being abandoned by Disney, is supposedly being used by either Ganondorf to hold Princess Zelda Captive much to the Hero and Pinkie Pies surprise. The two quickly talk with Twilight Sparkle and head to Mowgli's palace where they find Link and accompany him. Progressing through the palace, the group encounter and defeat a group of Zombie henchmen twice before finding Zelda and being caught by Pinkamena, explains that she was given more power by the Demon Prince. Pinkamena summons Mickey Mouse to help her defeat the three, is easily defeated similarly to her attempt in the Heroes dreams. Pinkamena retreats, allowing the party to return to Luna's Castle and break the news of the Demon Kings involvement. Celestia tells the group that they can rest in the castle until sunrise, splitting them up between the many rooms. That night, the Protagonist has another nightmare, this time of Pinkamena using Sonic.EXE and Tails Doll to imprison Rainbow Dash, battling the two with Rene/Luigi Kid. After fending off the three and being warned of Sonic.EXE and Tails Dolls attack later on, the Hero finds out that Rainbow Dash's, a Pony presumed to be dead, is actually being held prisoner inside the Rainbow Factory. The next day, the Hero races to Route 2 and informs Pinkie Pie of the dream he had last night. Despite their attempt to clarify how important the situation is, they go along with Pinkie Pie to Toad Town and meet Princess Peach, who had recently gotten back from the theater after watching Candle Cove. The Hero and Pinkie Pie find Link in a separate room playing on a Majoras Mask on a Wii U. After trying to play it and being killed by a Blue Bubble, Pinkie Pie disappointingly says she's not very good at it. Despite the warning that the Hero gives her, she continues to play Sonic R and the group is attacked by Tails Doll. After defeating the Tails Doll, the Hero scolds Pinkie Pie before the group is called in to talk with Peach. She tells the group that Sonic and friends are in danger in Green Hill Zone. Quickly heading back to Ponyville, the group talk to Twilight Sparkle and teleport to Green Hill Zone. Upon arrival, it's revealed that all of the classic characters have been killed, with Sonic.EXE taking the form of classic Sonic. Declaring himself as "God," Sonic.EXE chases the group through Dead Hill Zone before being stopped by Twilight, Trixie and Rarity. The group defeat Sonic.EXE and return home after saving Green Hill Zone and unfortunately just the Modern Team, confirming the situation with Luna and Celestia before sending the Hero to Eric's house for the night. That night, the Hero dreams of Squidward playing his clarinet before killing himself. The next day, the Hero unnervingly wakes and meets Pinkie Pie on Route 4, telling her of the dream he had. Pinkie Pie reveals that it was not a dream, in fact it was a real unfortunate circumstance that occurred 10 years ago. The two head to Hyrule Castle and talk with Zelda and the King, conversing of the dark soulmate of Pinkie Pie and the inevitable battle that will no doubt come. Zelda informs the group that Pinkema is in the Rainbow Factory, giving them the perfect chance to look for Rainbow Dash. Before leaving, the two rejoin Link and head off to the Factory. Finding the two Key Cards hidden in the chests in the room to the right of the entrance, the party rescue Rainbow Dash, who quickly tells the group where Pinkamena is and joins the party. Rushing to the room opposite of the farthest point in the Factory, the group find Pinkamena, who is given even more power by the Demon Prince using Zalgo's power transforming her into Zalgo Pie. Despite being fully transformed into a demon, she is beaten and taken back to the Nether, where the Demon Prince resides. Going back to Luna's castle, Rainbow Dash reunites with the rest of her friends and informs them of everything that's happened. The party turn in for the night, with the Hero having another nightmare where he explore Lavender Town and battles Ghost and Buried Alive with Rene/Luigi Kid before waking back up again. The next day, the Hero goes to Route 5 and tells Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash of the dream he has the night before. The three go to Kakariko village and find a Church, where they are met by God, who tells them they are the Chosen Ones to defeat the Demon Prince as Creepypasta Hunters, and that they can find Link in the right hand part of the Church before they can go to the Nether to defeat the Demon Prince. Proceeding to the Nether, the group are met by not only Max, but a corrupted Ben who has brainwashed him. After a hefty battle, Max is reluctant that his sister Susan had survived but is unsure as to where Daniel has gone. Max departs, allowing the group to progress into the Demon Princes castle, battling his personal guards Jadusable, Jane, Jeff, Slenderman, and finally Pinkamena, who uses the power of the Black Medal to transform into her true form: Demonic Pie. After the last battle with the Demon Princes personal guard, the group come face to face with the Demon Prince himself, battling him upon his throne and then in his true demonic form like his fatther. With the defeat of the Demon Prince, the group go back to celebrate where Ponyville, Toad Town, Hyrule and the Green Hill Zone heroes have united to praise the Hero, who would go on to live in Littleroot Town, Ponyville. Creepypasta Universe 3: Revenge of the Demons Six months after the death of the Demon Prince, the hooded man makes a rousing speech that Sonic.EXE and Pinkamena revived the Creepypastas and became their new self-proclaimed King and Queen, devising a plan to enact their revenge against the Hero and his friends, attacking the center of Ponyville to destroy a mythical gem with their new recruit Sunshine Shimmer. On February 19th, the Hero awakens and finds a letter from Twilight Sparkle inviting them to the Great Park for a surprise. After a party thrown by the kingdom, Ponyville is attacked with the hooded man revealing himself to be a friend of the Hero who had died 3 years prior named Victor, seeking revenge on mankind for the slaughter of demons. Flying back towards the center of town to protect the Gem that once belonging to a great god and protector of Equestria and creator of all Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns. However, despite their victory, the Gem is destroyed and the party is knocked unconscious. Coming to weeks later, the Hero learns that most Equestrians have fallen to a deep slumber, and that the Creepypastas have once again invaded his homeland of Mexico. Armed with the Ocarina of Time to help transform Equestrians into humans, the Hero arrives at Ensenada and travels to Canterlot School, soon realizing that the threat of Creepypastas in Mexico has become a much graver threat, with the school now converted into a secret base for the SCP Foundation. Under the command of King Razorus and with the help of the members of the Foundation, the Hero is able to defeat and face Sunset Shimmer and Victor several times alongside numerous Creepypastas, regaining his old friends such as Daniel, Susan, Betty and Sally while encountering Ponies both in his sleep and in the real world such as MasterMax888, YukariShy and Alicorn Vanitas/TheDerpyMuffin. However, things take a turn for the worse when the Hero is thrust into Genocide City in order to stop the retrieval of the Sol Emeralds by the Demon Kings Azazel and Asmodeus at Freddy's Horror Attraction, meeting and befriending Lauren and exorcising the spirits of the animatronics within the building before the two Demon Kings swindle the Sol Emeralds, allowing Victor to empower Sunset Shimmer with an incredible demonic power that annihilates the party. Seperated from Max who is forced to battle Sunset Shimmer alone, it is revealed that she is actually Sunlight Glimmer, who lost her memory was manipulated by the Creepypastas. The group rebattle Shimmer, defeating her to regain her memories before passing out. The Hero wakes in the Infirmary and rekindles his friendship with Shimmer, bringing her along to exorcise demons in Fredbears Family Diner and returning back to the Foundation. The next day, the Hero battle against Diane Angel Clark and Helen Otis, discovering that the elderly SCP Foundations Director Diego had betrayed the Foundation in order to spread a virus within the local server farm with the demons before being killed, later finding Victor, Azazel and the Puppeteer who recognize Lauren, taunting her as Sally appears to battle the group. Defeating the four of them in an all out battle, Sally is revealed to have survived and cloned by Victor, accompanying the group to a hotel to rest, with the Heroes dreams that night being filled with many more battles, ending in a massive ambush planned by the Creepypastas and Ben. Waking from his nightmare, the group return to Genocide City to explore a ruin that they had found prior, deciphering the Japanese texts and using the Ocarina of Time to enter and teleport to the Secret Village destroyed by Azazel and Astaroth, later finding a hedge maze full of the major Creepypastas. Defeating them all, the group battle against Sally and her fairies but are quickly incapacitated by a strange wind. While dreaming, the Hero sees numerous youtubers break free from the prior ambush and rebelling against the Creepypastas, only "to be continued" with a hidden fight with the entire party and multiple powerful opponents. Original Characters Ernesto/Cinthia: Ernesto/Cinthia are the official names of male and female variations of the Hero of Creepypasta Universe, born in Ensenanda, Mexico, despite being successors to the Protagonist, the Hero is not just an avatar for the playable character. While the Hero is shown to be sentimental, they are also shown to be rude and impatient when in a strenuous situation. Daniel: Daniel is the older brother/sister (Changes upon gender) of the Hero that fought alongside them to avenge their mother, later setting sail to Spain alongside the Hero's group, being separated from them for six months before reuniting with them in the Moon Temple. Betty: Betty is a martial artist and a close friend of the the Hero and their friends, living on the same block. Both her and her fellow neighbors lost their parents during the initial sacrifice by the hooded man. She has the ability to psychically link her mind to the Heroes, and can even manifest herself in their dreams. Defeating King Zalgo to avenge the deaths of her mother and father, she later sails to Spain alongside the Hero before being lost in the attack on their ship. It's later revealed that Betty survived and was able to meet with Samira and become a master magician as her disciple. Max: Max is the male iteration of the Protagonist, and is the catalyst for the inadvertent demonic invasion that came in the form of both his fears and interest of Creepypastas. Born and raised in Ensenanda, Mexico, Max is quiet and introverted, as well as the brother of Susan. However, after the sacrifice of his mother and supposed deaths of his friends Ben and Sally by the hooded man, Max is orphaned and wracked with guilt and grief. Susan: Susan is the lighthearted female iteration of the Protagonist, and the sister of Max. She is informative and both the most talkative and confident of the group. While she's more composed after the sacrifice of her mother than Max, Susan did what she could while the Hero fought against the Creepypastas. Lauren: Lauren is a young woman encountered in the side room of Freddy's Horror Attraction, taking up residence within the building after a war within Genocide City between Humans and Demons. She was killed and later revived, seeking out her former boyfriend Ben, presumably not knowing that he had formed a relationship with Sally. Youtubers: Youtubers in game are much more of a focal point, with numerous blatant cameos such as Rene/LuigiKid. They are usually addressed and interacted with in dream sequences and serve as a separate party from the Heroes own quest. King Zalgo: Though not a physical character but an amalgamation of psychological insanity caused by demons in Creepypasta Land, Zalgo takes the role of a demon king alongside Giygas, reviving a boy named Victor and sending a legion of demons to Earth out of the accidental wish caused by Max to have Creepypastas exist in real life. With the sacrifice of the adults of Ensenanda, the demons and demon kings where able to take physical form on land and attempt to kill mankind. But much to their surprise, Zalgo and Giygas where killed and forced the demonic legions to the Nether for a short while. Demon Prince/King: The demon Prince (Later referred to as demon King) is the son of Zalgo and a demon lord commanding the demonic Creepypastas to avenge his fathers death at the hands of the Hero's group before his own demise, being replaced by Sonic.EXE and Pinkamena. Victor/Vector: Victor is an old friend of the Hero that died 3 years prior to the events of Creepypasta Universe 2: Origins, and was revived to avenge the slaughter of Demons, renaming himself Vector. He is responsible for the needless massacre of the parties families in Ensenada Mexico, as well as the corruption of Ben and cloning of Sally. Bugs * Because of the poor event planning throughout the game, at times it is quite difficult to understand what path and part of the story is supposed to occur because of the free reign the player has to explore without being barred, ending up in scenarios out of context not meant to occur yet. Characters can be outright ignored and yet still show their facial animations in conversations, their sprites can disappear but still be interacted with, and party members can be removed due to accidentally skipped over events that are interacted with, sometimes repeating, barring or even softlocking the game. * Because of the dramatic decrease in grammar and the incredibly appalling translation, Creepypasta Universe gradually becomes more illegible with each release, nearly unplayable due to its failure to tell a coherent story while forgetting certain elements of the plot and certain characters not being able to speak fluently. * Without even knowing of the existence of Ben or Sally in Creepypasta Universe 2: The Origins, the player can enter their home which is already named Ben and Sally's house. * In Creepypasta Land 2: The Origins, if the player where to enter the first door on the left when entering Canterlot School, prior events will be completely skipped, leaving players without context as to the motivations and major plot points that occurred during the parties first class and their discussion at lunch. * Due to the creator not removing the node allowing the Hero to sleep in his bed in Creepypasta Universe 2:The Origins, it is possible for him and the rest of his party to continually return to the Graveyard where they had fought Sonic.EXE. * It is imperative to obtain Sora in the beginning of Creepypasta Universe 3: Revenge of the Demons, not only as an extra hired hand but as one of the fighters that are never removed even in the case of dream sequences, as the ENTIRE party is removed in dream sequences including the playable character despite physically being there. * The Creepypasta Universe Trilogy is well known as being insufferably difficult, to the point that even hours of grinding would be pointless, often demanding players battle numerous enemies at a time that have an absurd amount of health, evasion and damage points. * While battles with the intent for the player is to lose are rewarded with instant death in the original Creepypasta Land games, Creepypasta Universe has numerous battles in which the player is supposed to lose, but the nodes dictating loss where never programmed, either softlocking or outright repeating battles. Trivia * Creepypasta Land 3: Revenge of the Demons takes major inspirations from the Five Nights at F***boys, Megaman Zero and Megaman ZX series using similar plot, characters and music to set the mood. * Several distinguished NPC and Creepypasta character in the first game are actually party members. Despite the presentation in the beginning of the game that there where 10 other human party members that you meet along the way (Eric, Natalie, Terence, Ernest, Ryoma, Brenda, Rick, Alice, Isabelle and Noah) are really of little interest as further interactions don't progress, or they outright dissapear. * The sprites and faces used for the characters in the Five Nights at Freddy's nightmare is from the Five Nights at F***boys spinoff RPG Maker game, with the face of the character Bonnie in the games database actually being the face of Noah from the first Creepypasta Universe game, which is odd due to the fact that the face model would be used in conversation after defeating Golden Freddy. * Masky and Hoodie in Creepypasta Land are known for only consuming the souls of evil human beings, however in Creepypasta Universe, this statement is made inconsistent. * An odd statement that The Origin used as the catalyst to bring demons to the real world was the Protagonists wish for Creepypastas to be real, which directly counteracts his feelings and deeply rooted fears in Creepypasta Land. * The artwork for the Creepypasta Universe series is notorious for its blatant reuse and repainted characters, one of which is ironically the promotional artwork of The Origin, which depicts three images of the Creepypasta Land protagonist with the Hero being repainted to have a bright blue jacket and dark brown hair, Daniel being repainted to have a dark blue jacket with light brown hair, Victor being repainted to have a black jacket with light brown hair and artwork of Sally repainted as Betty with red hair and a white dress. Category:Games